When I was drowning
by ghost ficker rin
Summary: [ONESHOT] Después de enfrentarse al amor no correspondido, Mugi está confundida y teme perder la amistad de Ritsu. Pero a veces, perder una batalla no significa perder la guerra.


When I was drowning, That's when I could finally breathe

* * *

A/N: Hola! cómo están? hay alguien?  
Bueno, este es mi primer mugitsu, y mi primer fic de K on en general. Como la intento de escritora autocrítica que soy creo que me quedó aburrido, corto, y que decir.. bastante crapy en general.  
Pero no hagan caso, juzguen ustedes.  
Advierto que no esperen mucho canon de esto a no ser algunas referencias acá y allá [aunque con las parejas no hay mucho canon en el cual basarse]  
Si alguien sabe cual es la canción que me medio inspiró, le regalo chocolates.

* * *

—Agaché mi cabeza mientras perdía la guerra, y el cielo se tornaba oscuro como una tormenta perfecta—

—La lluvia cayó sin parar y cuando creía que me ahogaba, fue cuando finalmente pude respirar—

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila y aburrida de otoño, la lluvia se reflejaba en las ventanas de la sala en la enorme mansión Kotobuki donde Mugi se encontraba leyendo distraídamente un manga que ya se sabía de memoria a falta de algo mejor que hacer. 

Los exámenes habían terminado a penas un día antes, y para liberar el estrés de esa semana habían acordado que HTT no ensayaría ese sábado. Además, el clima era terrible por lo que dudaba que sus amigas y compañeras de banda fueran a estar de humor para una de sus características salidas improvizadas. Por lo que la chica de esponjosa cavellera ruvia, decidió tomarse una tarde para sí misma. Tenía que admitir que le hacía falta, incluso si ahora no podía encontrar en qué ocuparla y sentía que sus pensamientos la llevarían al mismo lugar de siempre. 

Ritsu 

Mugi tomó su celular de la mesita que estaba junto al sofá con intenciones de escribirle a la baterista, pero se contubo y en su lugar le habló a Mio —Que era casi lo mismo considerando que siempre estaban juntas— 

La tímida pelinegra respondió al segundo timbre —Hola Mugi chan. ¿Disfrutando tu fin de semana?— 

—En realidad, estaba un poco.. aburrida—Admitió la nombrada algo apenada. Ese era un comportamiento típico de Ritsu, no de ella. 

Mio sonó divertida al otro lado del teléfono —Vaya, esperaba que alguna de ustedes me llamara por aburrimiento, pero estaba segura de que sería Ritsu quien lo haría, no tú. Conociéndolas, supuse que Yui estaría durmiendo, azusa practicando con su guitarra, y tú leyendo, o en alguna fiesta familiar— 

—Y yo esperaba que Ritsu estuviera invadiendo tu casa como de costumbre—Soltó Mugi sin quererlo, a decir verdad ella a veces —muchas veces— sentía celos de la amistad de Mio y Ritsu aunque en general los ocultaba lo suficientemente bien para que ninguna de las involucradas lo notara. 

La chica al otro lado de la línea suspiró. —Así que estabas pensando en Ritsu y por eso me llamaste. Creías que ella estaría aquí, lista para arrastrarnos a alguno de sus locos planes, no es así?— Mio dejó escapar una risita.—Pero no, la verdad es que no he tenido noticias suyas en todo el día— 

Mio hizo una pausa mientras que Mugi se sonrojaba al sentirse descubierta. Ese no era un comportamiento típico de ella, generalmente se le daba bien ocultar sus sentimientos por Ritsu, por más innecesario que fuera hacerlo, ya que a esta altura todas lo sabían, aún así, no le gustaba demostrar los celos que sentía hacia Mio, pero últimamente estaba más bulnerable que de costumbre. 

tras notar el silencio por parte de su amiga, la bajista agregó —No te preocupes! No es nada malo que me llamaras, Y Ritsu… seguro está jugando algún videojuego o algo así. por qué no hablas con ella?—Sugirió Mio en un intento de que Mugi le dijera lo que pasaba por su caveza. 

A pesar de que todas se habían enterado a su debido tiempo de lo que Mugi sentía por su mejor amiga, y que también sabían que no había sido correspondida, la chica no había querido decir una sola palabra más del tema a nadie luego de que Ritsu la rechazara para no incomodarla, o complicar más la situación. Incluso si las cosas entre ambas estaban igual que siempre, Mugi evitaba molestarla cada vez que tenía la necesidad de hablarle porque simplemente sentía que si la seguía presionando, la perdería como amiga, la banda y la amistad de todas se vendrían abajo, y sería su culpa. 

—No, está bien, tienes razón. Seguramente está ocupada con algo. De lo contrario ya hubiera dado señales de vida.—Dijo finalmente más calmada, esperando que Mio no notara que estaba teniendo otro de sus momentos frágiles. 

—Pero, ¿todo está bien entre ustedes?—Interrogó Mio con un evidente tono de preocupación. 

—Si, claro! todo está como siempre, Ritsu sigue siendo la misma bromista despistada de siempre. No tienes de que preocuparte—Pensaba despedirse y terminar la llamada cuando la pelinegra hizo otra pregunta. 

—Y tú ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, sabes que Ritsu no es la persona con más habilidad para notar los sentimientos de los de más. A veces dice cosas sin pensar, pero no lo hace con maldad. Solo es torpe. Tú acabas de decirlo, la misma bromista despistada de siempre—Mugi no pudo evitar reírse, era cierto que su amiga solía ser muy distraída y a veces eso le jugaba en contra, pero esa personalidad distraída y algo despreocupada había sido una de las cosas que le había atraído de Ritsu. Y el hecho de que actuara de esa misma forma aún sabiendo los sentimientos de Mugi significaba que su amistad estaba sana y salva, que nada había cambiado. 

—Estoy bien, Mio chan. Además, ese aire despistado me hizo quererla tanto, así que… siento haberte preocupado.—Esta vez sí se despidió y dio por terminada la llamada, sin envargo, se hizo la misma pregunta que Mio le había hecho... 

Ella, ¿estaba bien?

* * *

—Nada ha cambiado.—Se dijo como si eso pudiera significar que estaba bien, que esa era la respuesta.

Pero por alguna razón, decir que nada había cambiado le resultaba una mentira. Muchos meses habían pasado desde que comenzó a ser consciente de lo que sentía por Ritsu y había recorrido un largo camino desde aquel primer segundo de duda hasta la aceptación a la que había llegado. 

Comenzó a analizar todo el proceso en su caveza. La primera vez que sintió que había algo distinto entre su forma de ver a Ritsu y su forma de ver a las de más, descartó la posibilidad de estar empezando a tener sentimientos que fueran más allá de la amistad, aún si esa primera duda había surgido cuando, durante una conversación demasiado seria y sentimental que ya ni recordaba de donde había salido, Mugi creyó que la chica iba a besarla y la idea no le molestó, Se negó rotundamente a pensar en esa posibilidad y a darle más vueltas al tema. Le habían gustado chicos, nunca había estado en contra de las relaciones entre personas del mismo género, pero suponía que si le habían gustado chicos, no podía de repente empezar a gustarle una chica de un día para otro. Suponía que si enserio le gustara otra chica, lo habría notado antes. 

Un tiemppo después aceptó que no podía callar a la vocesita en su caveza que le gritaba lo contrario cada vez que veía a Ritsu, pero aún así se negaba a decirlo en voz alta, se negaba a escribirlo, se negaba a reconocer por completo que esos eran sus sentimientos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlos o cambiarlos. 

Hasta el día en que se repartieron los roles para la obra escolar. No pudo negar que estaba celosa de Mio —A pesar de sentirse mal por sus celos— Mio iba a interpretar a romeo y Ritsu a Julieta, y a ella solo le tocaba el trabajo de adaptar la obra. 

Aquel día llegó a su casa y escribió sus sentimientos en forma de historia, siempre le había gustado escribir porque aunque nunca le mostrara sus historias a nadie, poner a los personajes que inventaba en su situación y pensar qué harían ellos en su lugar, le ayudaba a ordenar su caveza y a encontrar una solución. 

Sin darse cuenta había dado otro paso, había reconocido sus verdaderos sentimientos y ya no estaban solo en su caveza y corazón. Ahora también los personajes de su historia estaban ahí para guardar su secreto.

* * *

Le llevó unos cuantos meses más dar un nuevo paso, hacer lo que se había dicho mil veces que no haría, hablar de sus sentimientos en voz alta. 

Era el comienzo de un nuevo año, y con el cambio que representaba para todas no estar en la misma clase, ni si quiera en la misma universidad, se le había hecho más difícil dicimular sus sentimientos, y estaba segura de que Ritsu la había descubierto. Por lo que acabó hablando con Nodoka —la amiga de Yui a quien solamente conocía de vista y con quien no había intercambiado más de dos palabras aunque ahora compartían clases y algunos gustos en común— era alguien seguro a quien decirle la verdad ya que no le dolería ser juzgada por ella en el peor de los casos.

Al final todo resultó bien, incluso tenía algo parecido a una amistad con la chica gracias a aquella confesión. 

Desde ese paso todo había sucedido solo, Mugi decía que no daría el siguiente, pero al final ella misma necesitaba abrirse, aclarar las cosas, mostrar que algo había cambiado. 

La primera vez que habló con sus amigas tuvo más miedo que cuando vio al alterego rockero de Sawako sensei.

* * *

La primera en saberlo fue Azusa, ya que apesar de ser la más jóven del grupo era confiable. Tenía miedo de decirle a Yui, le daba pena admitirle a Mio que había estado celosa de ella, y hablar con Ritsu sobre el tema estaba fuera de discusión. 

Azusa la alentó, tanto a hablar con Mio y Yui como a declararse a Ritsu, y por primera vez Mugi estuvo segura de lo que sentía, de que no estaba mal, de que quien la juzgara se equivocaba, e incluso pensó que tal vez tenía posibilidades. 

Y aunque al final no las tuvo, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había significado admitir que le gustaba Ritsu y en algún punto del camino, que se había enamorado.

Así que, era cierto, decir que nada había cambiado era mentirse. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado. 

Ya no tenía miedo de sentir lo que aún sentía, estaba felíz y orguyosa de cada paso que había dado y aunque a veces pensaba que Ritsu y ella se estaban alejando, en el fondo sabía que eso no era así. Ritsu solo estaba dandole su espacio para que no se hiciera falsas iluciones, pero ambas se querían, de distintas formas pero en la misma medida. 

Después de pensar todo esto, Mugi estuvo segura de que estaba bien, tenía a su amiga, a todas ellas, y tenía la seguridad de que si en algún momento otra chica despertaba lo que Ritsu despertó en ella no volvería a negarse qué sentía o a temer por sentirlo.

Aunque el camino no había sido el más fácil, le hubiera costado meses de indecisión y peleas consigo misma, y el resultado no hubiera sido el mejor, no era una batalla totalmente perdida. 

Y aunque sus sentimientos siguieran siendo los mismos, dolían menos, y algún día se irían, o solo se transformarían.

Ahora que estaba en un lugar seguro, se negaba a algo una vez más. 

Se negava a perder a su amiga por pensar en lo que le hubiera gustado tener, en vez de disfrutar lo que tenía.  
De ahora en adelante, si sentía la necesidad de hablar con Ritsu, lo haría, no forsaría nada, solo dejaría que las cosas fluyeran. 

Y cuando sus sentimientos volvieran a amenazar con desbordarla, dejaría que la ola saliera, no se lo guardaría ni lo cuestionaría, solo esperaría a que pasara. Porque cada ola significaba que estaba más cerca de superar la caída y borrar su cicatriz.

* * *

Después de un rato de analizarse a sí misma, decidió enviárle un mensaje a Mio para hacerle saber que ya estaba mejor, verdaderamente mejor. Y justo en el momento que se disponía a hacerlo, su teléfono vibró.

—Me aburro! Tú no,?—Si, esa era Ritsu, y eso era lo que esperaría de ella en un día lluvioso, sin ensayo, y donde la única opción aparte de dormir era ponerse a estudiar. Además, esta era toda la confirmación que Mugi necesitaba para saber que su amistad no se ha´bía perdido. Y saber eso, era lo único que quería ahora.

Fin. 

* * *

A/N: Que decir.. cada vez que edito esto me da más la sensación de que no debería ver la luz del sol, o de un monitor, que para este caso es lo mismo.  
Pero como necesito que alguien me diga si esto tiene algo salvable o mejor me dedico a hacer flores de origami, acá está. Solo no me tiren tomates, que me dan alergia!  
Hablando enserio, soy consciente de la falta de originalidad de esto y de que hay cosas que podría haber explicado con diálogos pero no lo hice, pero en realidad me importaba más que quedara claro el mensaje de que a veces, cuando sentís que perdiste porque alguien no correspondió lo que sentías, no está todo perdido porque aunque no puedas cambiar lo que esa persona piense y sienta todavía tenés a esa persona, y en algunos casos, aunque no se tenga a la persona, se tiene el cambio que ella significó y lo que aprendimos en el camino. Básicamente, eso tan cursi que intenté poner en palabras bonitas y creo que no salió bien.  
En fin, sigo arrepintiéndome de la existencia de este intento de algo, pero dejen reviews que es lo que necesito para mejorar.  
En fin, desaparezco hasta el próximo milenio, chau! y gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
*se esconde abajo de una piedra* 


End file.
